


Kill Your Darling

by Judith H (Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes)



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, Beach Divorce (X-Men), Drabble, Drama, Français | French, Inspired by Oscar Wilde, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Judith%20H
Summary: Parfois, une maison n'est pas un lieu. [Challenge de Mars 2019 • Collectif NoName]





	Kill Your Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte est ma petite participation au challenge de Mars du Collectif NoName. Pour répondre au défi de l'auteure tel que posé par Hamish W. Holmes, peut-être que j'aimerais passer en ce moment une journée tout à fait ordinaire, dans la bibliothèque du Manoir Xavier.

_Ramène-moi à la maison._

_Ramène-moi à ce temps où ma maison et mon monde étaient dans tes bras._

_Ramène-moi à ce temps avant que tout ne vole en éclats._

_Je suis seul avec les autres._

_Parce que ma maison n’était pas un lieu._

_Parce que ma maison n’existe pas._

_Pas sans toi._

_Parce que ma maison n’existe plus._

_Parce que tu n’es plus là._

_La balle se fiche dans ta chair avec hargne._

_Parce que tout homme fini par tuer ce qu’il aime._

_Certains avec un baiser, d’autres avec une balle._

_J’ai détruit ma maison._

_Où je n’étais jamais seul._


End file.
